M308
|slot = Primary |type = Marksman Rifle |capacity = 12 |max_ammo = 72 |damage = 4 |rof = 600 |ammo_min = 1 |ammo_max = 5 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.7 |reload_min = 1.71 |reload_max = 2.61 |hipfire_s_min = 7 |hipfire_s_max = 6 |hipfire_m_min = 10 |hipfire_m_max = 8 |sights_s_min = 0.1 |sights_s_max = 0.1 |recoil_h_min = 0.45 |recoil_h_max = 0.35 |recoil_v_min = 3.5 |recoil_v_max = 3.2 |int_name = m14 |achievement = }} The M308 is a semi-automatic rifle and is the last unlockable weapon in the Sharpshooter tree. Performance The M308 is the most precise of all weapons in the game. This allows the player to take out enemies that may be out of range for other members on the team. Fully upgraded, one magazine holds 16 rounds. In the right hands, the M308 is capable of devastating droves of enemies faster than any other weapon. The M308 has very good stopping power when fired at the body, but the player is advised to take advantage of its accuracy by aiming for the head when targeting Heavy SWAT, Murkywater, and special units. The high damage, accuracy, rate of fire, and magazine size are excellent for quickly dispatching a Bulldozer at any range. On Overkill difficulty, the M308 can kill blue SWAT and lesser enemies with one shot to the body. When its damage is fully upgraded, it can kill a Heavy SWAT with three body shots or one headshot. The Bulldozer can be killed with approximately 13 shots to the visor and face. It can also kill the Cloaker or the Taser with three headshots. Under the effects of the Aggressor crew bonus, Heavy SWAT can be killed with two body shots, and the Cloaker with two headshots. A reflex sight can be unlocked which, despite having no effect on the weapon's accuracy or optical zoom, can make aiming easier, especially in dark areas such as Diamond Heist. Conversely, however, areas that are much brighter such as in Counterfeit, can make seeing the dot of the reflex sight somewhat difficult. Upgrades Achievements Trivia * The M308 is based on the M1A SOCOM 16, which is essentially a downscaled civilian model of the M14 rifle as evident by the short barrel. The upgrade tree flavor text, however, directly references the M14. ** The name is a reference to .308 Winchester, the parent cartridge of and civilian alternative to the 7.62×51mm NATO round it fires. Alternatively, this could have been based on the Norinco M305, an unlicensed Chinese copy of the M14. * The M308's upgrade tree image shows Dallas holding on to it using a pistol grip similar to its later incarnation, though the in-game weapon does not possess this part and is instead held by the stock handle in the traditional "rifle-grip" position. ** The same image also shows the M308 in a left-handed configuration. Oddly, it is wielded right-handed by Dallas in the same image. * The M308 is different from most other weapons in that it only has one cosmetic/part upgrade. The only other weapons that shares this trait are the STRYK and the B9-S. * The third-person texture is plain dark gray, while the first-person texture uses UCP. A June trailer for the game depicts a plain black texture. ** In the same trailer, it also shows the "Reflex Sight" to be, not a scope, but rather a look-a-like of a Burris FastFire Gallery 750px-Payday_M14_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the M308. 750px-Payday_M14_holding_2.jpg|Player holding the "Reflex Sight" M308. 750px-Payday_M14_aim_1.jpg|The M308 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_M14_aim_2.jpg|The "Reflex Sight" M308 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_M14_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the M308. 750px-Payday_M14_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the "Reflex Sight" M308. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Primary weapons Category:Weapons